Generally described, computing devices may present items of digital content to users for consumption. For example, computing devices may visually present items of content such as animations, electronic books, movies, television programs, multi-media content, and portions thereof on an electronic screen or touchscreen. Computing devices may also direct audible output through headphones or speakers to audibly present content such as audiobooks, songs, movies, television programs, multi-media content, and portions thereof.
In some instances, a single item of content may be available for acquisition in multiple versions or formats. For example, a novel that is originally published in physical book format may also be made available as an audiobook and an electronic book. In some instances, the same novel may also be adapted into a movie version. Where such an adaptation contains substantially similar subject matter to the novel, the adaptation can also be considered a version of the novel.